1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiation treatment planning and, more particularly, to a system and process for simulating two-dimensional radiation intensity distributions of shaped photon or electron beams which can be further used to simulate multi-dimensional radiation dose profiles to be used in developing radiation treatment plans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerized radiation treatment planning (CRTP) aims at user friendly, accurate, fast and versatile interactive optimization of treatment plans for individual patients. In recent years, great advances in computerized imaging technology have extended the potentially available quantitative physical and geometric patient information into the third dimension. As a result, more detailed target, i.e., body organ, tumor, etc. to be radiated, information including more detailed information about the physical composition of the target is now available. This in turn has provided a challenge for more detailed dosimetry. That is, more detailed information relating to the distribution of the radiation within the target. In order to generate detailed dosimetry information, it is necessary to first generate accurate models of the radiation distribution without consideration of target characteristics such as density etc., and then to apply the target characteristics to provide an accurate model of the dose profile within the target. In recent years, a new class of models have been developed which utilize conventional convolution techniques or superpositioning to generate accurate radiation distribution information which can be utilized in determining the dose profile within the target for radiation treatment planning purposes. Although these new models are capable of the required clinical accuracy and versatility, their operation is hindered due to the amount of convolution processing which must be performed in order to accurately simulate the radiation distribution of the radiation beam being applied prior to entering the target. Additionally, convolution processing itself requires significant processing time.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above described problems. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for rapidly generating multi-dimensional radiation distribution profiles of photon and X-ray beams.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure, including the following detail description, as well as by practice of the invention. While the invention is described below with reference to preferred embodiments, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art having access to the teachings herein will recognize additional applications, modifications and embodiments in other fields, which are within the scope of the invention as disclosed and claimed herein and with respect to which the invention could be of significant utility.